Kisses of Grace
by Marry Gold
Summary: Fang worships a certain Boy in an orange cap.


The feeling of skin on skin was alien to the touch-starved Fang. Never had his brother showered him with these intimate physical touches; unlike this person who was currently spooning him. Their touches felt warm. It gradually filled the void long nested in his heart. He felt safe.

The way their relationship started was messy in all the bad ways. One could only call it a miracle that it bloomed to what it is today. There was nothing more he treasured than having this person to be beside him, to call them his. They were the first one to accept him for who he was. They were the first one to call him, an elusive liar who was emotionally constipated, a friend. It was a title he greatly cherished and never once he forgot that. The word was a magic elixir to him. It constantly soothed his broken spirit.

He wanted to gaze at the person who saved him from himself. So he shifted his position to stare at them. They grunted a bit, probably feeling the shuffle in their sleep. So they pulled him closer. It was too close for comfort. He could practically feel their breaths mingling together. But it did not matter; he liked it.

Starting from their coffee-coloured hair, with that strange white streak across it, Fang ran his finger in it, letting it brush in between his fingers. This was the hair that they rarely showed to even their friends; they had a complex about it. Even with the white streak, he found it to be alluring. The things they considered flaws only made them more beautiful than they perceived. He kissed the temple of their head, bidding grace for the times when they would show their luscious locks.

Then he trailed down, tucking in their loose hair behind their ear. He was rewarded with a view of their adorable, chubby cheeks. He had always realised how much he adored these cheeks. He had always wanted to touch them, softly, cupping them like this. Kiss them whenever he can. He ran his thumb across his cheek. It was soft. He kissed both of them, thanking for the times when their smile would softly frame these cheeks.

His attention turned to their freckles. He had never noticed them there before. Looking at them so closely, with their freckles, made them a million times cuter. Fang could not hold his joy from having this person lying beside him. He left them a kiss of their button nose. Ever so gently, according to the number of freckles he can see, he showered them with kisses on their cheeks and their nose. He was just thankful for them to be there, ever so silently. This earned him a giggle from the other.

"That tickles..."

Fang's blood ran cold. He certainly did not want this person to wake up. Not yet. He was not done worshipping them. He held his breath and halted any further movements. Once their breaths fell in a steady rhythm of ups and downs only then he would breathe and move normally again.

After the earth-shattering heart attack, he emboldened himself to continue to trail his fingers down their face. From their lovable button nose, he stopped and grazed their bottom lip, his tip traced the edge where it started to coat with their saliva. They have thin lips, he thought. Nonetheless, these lips had uttered the words that saved him more than he could count. To show his gratitude, he pecked those angelic lips gingerly.

Fang moved his hand and rested it atop his temple. His thumb caressed their eyelid ever so gently. These chocolate eyes were always filled with courage and determination which drive the whole team forward. To their enemies, these were the eyes of a brat who know nothing of the things they were dealing with, but to him, these were the eyes of a saviour. Every time he saw these eyes lit with spirit, he knew then that everything would be alright. He could not kiss them without moving. So he kissed his thumb and place it on top of their eyelids tenderly.

Only God knew how much he felt indebted to Him for their existence. Without them, he would probably drift through space, broken beyond salvation. Without them, the void would have probably consumed him, leaving him as an empty shell. Without them, he would probably be leading a life aimlessly. Without them, he-

"Fang, why are you crying?"

That shocked him out of his reverie. Those chocolate eyes bore into his mauve ones. They were filled with worry. Fingers snaked towards his eyes, wiping away the tears he did not know were pooling.

"I'm here." Their foreheads touched. "Cry all you want."

Fang hid his face underneath their neck, his arms sandwiched between them. He felt a gentle pat on his head followed by some tender kisses. God, he wanted to shout at the world, thanking Him for creating a soulmate he dearly calls...

"BoBoiBoy... Thank you..."

BoBoiBoy replied with more soft kisses on Fang's head and a rub on his back. It had a soothing effect on the troubled boy. As time drifted away, two bodies now locked in an embrace, their owners now sound asleep.


End file.
